Наверно (Song)
"Naverno" (Cyrillic: "Наверно"; translation: "Maybe") is a song by Elena Temnikova featuring Natan. The song is not yet included on an album. Lyrics Cyrillic=А может это случайно, А может это уже не в первый раз. Любовь останется тайной, Знаешь эти все чувства не для нас. Ты попал так метко, прямо в сердце, Это было мгновенно. Растворись во мне без слов и боли, Адреналином по венам. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно все это было, но не с нами. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно любовь мы так и не узнали. Целый мир в тебе, ты сожгла до тла мои тайны, Я наверное от тебя без ума ненормально. Смотри в меня, вдыхай меня, ты видишь я на грани, Как от любви сходить с ума мы так и не узнали. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно все это было, но не с нами. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно любовь мы так и не узнали. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно все это было, но не с нами. Наверно мы так и не сошли с ума, Наверно любовь мы так и не узнали |-|Transliterated=A mozhet eto sluchayno, A mozhet eto uzhe ne v pervyy raz. Lyubov' ostanetsya taynoy, Znayesh' eti vse chuvstva ne dlya nas. Ty popal tak metko, pryamo v serdtse, Eto bylo mgnovenno. Rastvoris' vo mne bez slov i boli, Adrenalinom po venam. Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno vse eto bylo, no ne s nami. Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno lyubov' my tak i ne uznali. Tselyy mir v tebe, ty sozhgla do tla moi tayny, YA navernoye ot tebya bez uma nenormal'no. Smotri v menya, vdykhay menya, ty vidish' ya na grani, Kak ot lyubvi skhodit' s uma my tak i ne uznali. Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno vse eto bylo, no ne s nami. Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno lyubov' my tak i ne uznali Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno vse eto bylo, no ne s nami. Naverno my tak i ne soshli s uma, Naverno lyubov' my tak i ne uznali. |-|Translationon=Or maybe it's coincidence, Or maybe it is not the first time. Love will remain a mystery, You know all these feelings are not for us. You got so aptly, right in the heart, It was instantaneously. Dissolve in me without words and the pain, Adrenaline through his veins. Maybe we never went mad, Maybe it was, but not with us. Maybe we never went mad, Maybe the love we have not learned. The whole world is in you, you burned to ashes my secrets, I'm probably on you crazy abnormally. Look at me, I breathe, you see I'm on the edge, As we have not learned from love to go crazy. Maybe we never went mad, Maybe it was, but not with us. Maybe we never went mad, Maybe the love we have not learned. Maybe we never went mad, Maybe it was, but not with us. Maybe we have not gone crazy, Maybe the love we have not learned. Category:Elena Temnikova Category:Collaborations Category:Russian songs